1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to missile decoys and, more particularly, is concerned with an air-delivered, delayed remotely-activated, infrared anti-ship missile decoy and deployment method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, when a missile launch is detected decoys are launched off the deck of Naval combatants by a decoy launching system. These decoys fool air-to-surface missile guidance control into targeting the decoy instead of the ship. The fleet can launch both infrared (IR) and radio frequency (RF) decoys to counter IR or RF homing missiles. These decoys are launched via mortar or rocket propulsion from the deck of the surface ship. An example of a torpedo decoy round ejected for flight above water from a mortar or missile launcher located onboard a naval surface vessel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,781 to Woodall, Jr. et al.
Surface ship launched decoys have a limited separation range from the ship's launcher. Range is limited by the amount of propulsion that can be provided via mortar or rocket, by the storage confines for shipboard ordnance, and by launcher material strength limits. Storage requirements also limit the time that the decoy can provide deception before ceasing to function by limiting the amount of fuel held in the device.
A drawback of current decoy systems is that they function immediately upon launch. They cannot be placed at a predetermined location and then activated so as to function at some later time by remote means.
Consequently, a need exists for an improved decoy design which will overcome the drawbacks of the prior art without introducing new ones in their place.